


Over Easy

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa wakes up the morning after crashing at Jean's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of a collab with [Shynii](http://shynii.tumblr.com). You can see her part of the collab [here](http://shynii.tumblr.com/post/137942711279/over-easy-by-foxberryblue-you-getting-up-a).
> 
> Titles thanks to [volti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Volti).

“You getting up?” A voice calls from behind the couch over the sounds of hissing. It mixes with the low hum of the refrigerator and the rustling of sheets when Mikasa sits upright. She looks about, bewildered and blinking, not quite awake despite the sunlight resting on her face. 

Everything around her looks unfamiliar. With the mottled couch and the pale cream walls and the quaint kitchen a few steps away, Mikasa can’t put her finger on where she is, until she spots the face of a man she recognises. “Wha-?” she replies in a groan. Mikasa rubs her eyes, trying to push away the last remnant of sleep but finding smudges of mascara on her fingers instead.

Jean ducks his head out into view, peering across the kitchen counter with a tentative smile on his face. He’s more awake than anyone should be at whatever hour this is, Mikasa decides. He even raises his eyebrows for a second before he says, “You’re going to need food.”

She narrows her eyes like it helps with listening, still not sure if she’s too close or he’s speaking too loud. Her lips pout and try to form words but nothing happens. She stares at Jean’s face longer than she suspects she should, relenting to silence.

“Well, since you’re up, you should come in here.” He nods and disappears out of sight, stopping the sound of sizzling that Mikasa can’t quite place.

She obliges him, pushing herself off the couch and moving muscles she didn’t know she had. Her steps are slow and her hands guide her away from edges as she makes her way slowly to his side. She manages the most pained of smiles when she looks in his eye.

“You can mime how you like your eggs,” he announces, gesturing towards the frying pan with a shrug. The waft of blackening bacon and crisp toast makes her stomach grumble. She groans at him, for waking her up, for making her breakfast, for making her feel embarrassed by the effort he’s putting in after she crashed at his place.

He chuckles and places down the spatula in his hand. “Or grunt. Your choice.”

Mikasa throws her arms up, although slowly, unsure of what to say or do at the offer of his hospitality. Before she can withdraw them, he catches one hand and holds it up. His fingers are warm against her skin, but surprisingly gentle. Turning her hand, he ponders over her arm with a look she can’t quite place with the blur in her eyes. She freezes and feels the same heat and tingling in her face that she had felt last night. Not sure where to look, she stares at her arm and watches him bring her wrist to his lips.

Her eyes narrow again. Her voice gains more strength at his gesture. “Most people kiss the _back_ of the hand, Jean.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips and his eyes peer up with that same look she now finds familiar. “I’m not most people.”

“True.” She smiles herself this time and lets him worm his way behind her. The rest of him is just as warm she finds when he wraps his arms around her. “You’re not most people,” she admits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://shynii.tumblr.com/post/137942711279/over-easy-by-foxberryblue-you-getting-up-a).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
